Twilight frist love
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Twilight fallen in love for the very first time with Comet Tail a unicorn stallion from Ponyville. He will show her kindness and betrayal come a join Twilight to find out what he did. Note this is before she become an alicorn its after the Nightmare Moon incident and she became the element. Comet comes back to see Twilight while she with Flash in chapter 9 of Love is in Bloom.
1. Twilight first love

**Twilight's first love**

It's been a year that Twilight move to Ponyville and met her friends and became the elements of harmony. She has been enjoying life in Ponyville after the incident of Nightmare Moon and ponies have been returning to their normal lives.

One day as Twilight was at sugarcane corner waiting in line to order some cupcakes; she notice a one of the stallions was walking with a pile of cupcakes and didn't notice the box on the floor and trip over it. As he fell all of the cupcakes flew towards Twilight and landed on her face.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" as he got up and use his magic to pick up some napkins

"It's ok" as she move some icing off her face

"Here let me" as he started to whip icing from the mare's face "Wow!" the icing revealed a beautiful mare.

"What is it?" Ask Twilight worrying that there was something on her face

"Nothing is just that you're beautiful!" As Comet stared at this beautiful mare while blush.

"Oh thank you" as she also blushes at the comment

"Do you want to go and get a cafe?" As Comet threw away the dirty napkins in the trash while not losing focus on this beautiful mare.

"I don't know?" As she hesitated "I don't even know your name!" As she pointed out

"Comet...Comet Tail" smiled the stallion "And you?"

"Twilight Sparkle" answered Twilight while staring at his eyes

"You have beautiful eyes, Twilight" said Comet

"Hey! Can you move now?" As they heard a stallion shouts at them

"Okay one coffee" as she move out of the line and went with Comet

Twilight talk with Comet and realized that they both had a lot of things in common. Comet asks Twilight if she wanted to go on a date with him, she thought about it and accepted. The next day Twilight went to meet up with Comet at the gazebo.

"Hey, Comet" as she saw him waiting under the gazebo

"Twilight, you look very beautiful" as he smiled at her

"But I'm not wearing anything" said Twilight as she walk up the steps

"I know you're even more beautiful than yesterday" as he straight out his hoof

"Well, thank you" as she toke his hoof while blushing

"Let's go on a walk" as he help Twilight off the gazebo

Twilight and Comet had a nice and romantic walk they talk about their families and friends. They arrived at the pond and Twilight went to drink from it as she bends over to drink Comet splash some water onto Twilight.

"Hey" said a soaking went Twilight "You did that on purpose"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" as he turn his head around while he grinned

"Oh yea" as she smiled and splash Comet with water "Take that!"

"Hey!" said a wet Comet with a big smile "Don't think you have won"

"Really" as she splash Comet again

Twilight and Comet spend a good time of their date splashing each other and having fun together. Twilight realized that she love Comet and wanted to be with him, they later went to Sugarcube Corner and bought some cupcakes.

"This is a wonderful date, Comet" as Twilight toke a bit of her cupcake

"It's a great date because I'm spending it with you" smiled Comet as he picks a cupcake with his magic.

"Twilight, you got some icing on the sides of your lips" as he pointed with his hoof while blushing

"Oh, can you whip it off" as she got closer to Comet's lips

"Of course I can, Twilight" as he understood what Twilight meant

Comet got closer to Twilight lips and kisses her for a long time.

"They you go, Twilight" as he back away from her "You're all clean"

"Thank you" blushes Twilight "Oh, you got some too" as she pointed her hoof at his face

"Can you clean it off?" as he smiled at her and got closer to her lips again

Twilight and Comet kissed once more. They afterward left Sugarcube Corner and went back to the gazebo.

"I had a great time, Comet" as she walk really close to Comet's side

"I did too, Twilight" as he put his head on top of Twilight's

"This my house" as she stops in front of the library "Thanks for walking me home, Comet"

"One more kiss for the road?" as he smiled at her

"Alright" as she smiled back and kissed him on the lips

"Let's go on another date" suggested Comet "How about tomorrow?"

"Of course" answered Twilight "See you tomorrow" as she blower him a kiss and closed the door

Continue reading for Another mare

**End **


	2. Another mare

**Twilight first love**

**Another mare**

Twilight and Comet have gone on many dates together and their one month anniversary was coming. Twilight is planning a wonderful date for their anniversary she went to Ponyville to get things ready for their date.

"Okay, let see" as Twilight look at her list for the perfect date

"Hey, Twilight" shouted Rainbow as she saw her standing in front of the store "What up?"

"I'm just getting things for our date" said Twilight as she greeted Rainbow while she was landing.

"Awesome!" Said Rainbow as she smiled at Twilight

Meanwhile at Comet's

"Hey there, hot stuff!" as he open the door to greet a light green coated unicorn, with light yellow eyes, light orange mane, with a blue headband and purple star cutie mark.

"Hey there, Comet" as she walk in and kissed him on the lips "So what are we going to do today?"

"I have an idea in mind" as he whisper something into her ears

"Comet" as she blushes at him "Just for a short while"

"Alright" smiled Comet

Comet kisses this mare on the lips and walk into the room.

Back at Twilight's

"Great! Everything ready" as Twilight checks at her list on more time "Oh, it's time to go to Comet" as she put her list away and walk out the door to go to Comet's.

Knock, Knock, and knock!

"He not answering" said Twilight as she waited a few minutes at the door

Twilight used use the exact key under the mat to open the door

"Comet?" as she looks around the house "Comet?" as she walks up to his room

Twilight open the door of Comet's room to see him with another mare in his bed.

"Comet…" as she look at him in shock

"Twilight!" as he remember that he had a date with her "I…I can explain" as he got out of bed and walk up to her.

"Well go ahead!" as her shock face turn into anger "I'm waiting!"

"She an old marefriend" Comet tried to explain "And we were just talking"

"I can see that!" said Twilight in an anger tone "I'm leaving!" as she started to walk out of Comet's room.

"Twilight, wait!" as he ran after her and grab her hoof

"Don't touch me!" as she pull her hoof away from his grip

"Twilight, I'm sorry" as he stood in front of the door "Hey, I love you" smiled Comet

"If you loved me" as she looks away from his face "You wouldn't have slept with another mare"

"I know Twilight, I'm sorry" said Comet "I love you, Twilight" as he stood in front of the door "Give me another chance?"

"I love you too, Comet" as she look at him "But this is your only chance"

"Thank you, Twilight" as he kiss her on the lips "I'll never do this again"

"So who's this mare?" as she glance at the strange mare

"That's Magic Star" as he quickly glance at her

"Make her leave now!" as she raise her voice at them

"Magic, leave right now!" as he face her and wink at her secretly as he lied to Twilight

"Fine!" as she storm out of the house but slightly wink at Comet as she pass by

"I have to go" as she kiss him on the cheek and left Comet`s house

The next day, Twilight and Comet went out to eat breakfast.

"So, what your relationship with that mare?" ask Twilight as she eat some haybrowns (Harsh browns).

"I ended it, Twilight" said Comet while looking at his eggs "I promise"

"I trust you, Comet" as she put her hoof onto his

After breakfast Comet bought Twilight home and secretly went to see Magic Star. On his way to her place he didn't notice that Applejack saw him go into Magic`s house.

"What`s he doing?" as she ask to herself and followed him to the house and look inside form a window.

"So what was that all about?" ask Magic as she greeted Comet who didn't notice AJ.

"I don't know? But all I do know is that I love you" as he hug her while he kiss her on her cheek.

"Who`s that?" ask Magic as she stare at the same window as Applejack was

"AJ?!" as he look at the same direction as Magic "Stay here" as he walk outside to go and talk with AJ.

"And what are you doing, Sugarcube?" ask Applejack as she stare at him with a dirty look

"I'm just saying hello to an old friend" said Comet with a dirty smile

"Really?" suspected AJ and stare at him "Is that the truth?"

"It's the honest truth" said Comet as he put his hoof on his heart

"Pinkie promise" said AJ

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" as he put his hoof onto his eye

"Alright" suspected AJ and decide to go and tell Twilight "I have to go"

"Wait, AJ don't tell Twilight" said Comet as he smiled at her "Promise, pinkie promise"

"Pinkie promise" as she put her hoof on her eye and left to go to Twilight`s

Before she headed to Twilight`s she told the rest of the main six about Comet and all wanted to go with AJ.

"Oh, hey everypony" as Twilight was surprise to see all of her friends "Come on in"

"Thanks, Twilight" as she walk into the library with the others "Twilight, today a saw Comet hugging another mare"

"He must be with a friend" denied Twilight "How does this mare even look like?"

"Well..." as AJ describe the mare she notice that Twilight`s eyes widen "You know her, Twilight don't you"

"I do, she was sleeping with Comet" as she look down ashamed to have trusted him "I should have never trusted him, I'll never be happy" as she sat down on the floor.

"Twilight, don't say that you just didn't find the right stallion" as AJ sat next to her on the floor "He just not the one for you and besides he doesn't deserve you anyway".

"Thanks, AJ" as she hug her "I'm going to see him and break up with him" as she stood up and walk out the door to find Comet.

Twilight was walking to Comet`s with AJ and the other main six flowing her, when suddenly saw them at an store. Twilight went up to him and slaps him across the face.

"Twilight!" as he look in shock "I van explain" as he rub his face

"I know Comet!" shouted Twilight "I know you lied to me!"

"AJ, you told her?!" as he stare at AJ who betrayed him "Why?"

"Three reason, the first is that I'm the element of honesty, the second is that you broke a promise and the third is that you shouldn't be cheating on Twilight"

"But you broke a Pinkie promise!" said Comet

"I did, but you did too" said AJ as she look at him in disgust

"Comet, you must chose me or her!" as Twilight pointed to herself and Magic

"Fine, I chose Magic Star" as he stare at Twilight with no regret and walk away with Magic

Twilight waiting for Comet and Magic to be far enough so that they couldn't hear her cry.

"There, there sugarcube" as AJ toke her into her hooves "It's going to be okay"

"I should just!" shouted Rainbow as she look at the direction that Comet left

"Don't you think about, Rainbow" said Rarity as she used her magic to pull on Rainbow`s tail

"Don't worry Twilight, it's his lost" said Fluttershy as she also hug her

"Thanks, everypony but I'm going to be fine" as she remove herself from AJ and Fluttershy hugs

A few weeks pass and Twilight manage to get over with Comet and move on with her life. Twilight had to get everything ready for Shining wedding,

"I'm never going to find love" as she walk into Canterlot with her friends

"Don't say that, Twilight" as AJ walk beside her "Your true love is waiting for you"

"Yea, he maybe he`s here right now" said Pinkie

"Maybe" as she smile at her friends and continue walking towards the castle.

"There she is..." said Flash as he saw Twilight in the distance

**End**


End file.
